


Just Tell the Monsters

by Hiro_Vargas



Series: Big Brother [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiro_Vargas/pseuds/Hiro_Vargas
Summary: “J-ju-ju-just tell th-th-those muh-muh-Mons-s-sters that y-your Big bru-bru-brother is g-gonna beat th-the-them up for tu-tu-touching you, o-okay Georgie?” Bill mumbled smiling softly as Georgie cuddled up to his chest.“Okay Billy, I will!” Georgie said smiling brightly “My big brother is gonna beat up all the monsters!” Bill chuckled softly nodding.“Ya I am, n-now get s-s-some sleep Georgie.”Bill-10Georgie-4





	Just Tell the Monsters

The house was silent. The Denbrough parents were already asleep in bed. Bill laid in his bed sketching birds that Stan had asked him to. Georgie laid in his room across the hall eyes locked on the ceiling. He tensed hearing a creak under in bed. Leting out a slight whimper he slowly sat up in his bed turning to the door. 'You can do this Georgie, you can do this. Just get to the door, then quickly get to Bill's room.' He thought quickly springing off his bed running to the door. He opened the door but froze turning his head to see only darkness surrounding the light that peaked out of Bill's room. 'Just a little further, a little further, the monsters won't mess with Billy.’ Georgie slowly walked towards Bill’s room his hand stretched out for the doorknob. Once he grabbed the knob he pushed it open quickly rushing in. He closed the door startling Bill. 

“G-Georgie?! Whu-whu-whu-what’s wr-wr-wr-wrong?!” Bill exclaimed stuttering worse as he struggled to get up with his blanket wrapped around his legs.

”Billy!!!”Georgie cried out tackling Bill back on to his bed hugging him tightly burying his face in Bill’s chest. Billy hugged him tightly rubbing his back.

”Georgie, whu-what’s wr-wrong?” Georgie sniffled softly looking up at Bill with tears in his eyes. 

“Billy the monsters are messing with me!” He said as tears started to fall. Bill smiled softly brushing the tears away gently.

”Georgie” he whispered softly kissing the top of his head. “J-ju-ju-just tell th-th-those muh-muh-Mons-s-sters that y-your Big bru-bru-brother is g-gonna beat th-the-them up for tu-tu-touching you, o-okay Georgie?” Bill mumbled softly as Georgie cuddled up to his chest.

“Okay Billy, I will!” Georgie said sniffling before smiling brightly “My big brother is gonna beat up all the monsters!” Bill chuckled nodding.

“Ya I am, n-now get s-s-some sleep Georgie.” He reached over and turned his desk light off before pulling the blanket over the both of them.

”Billy?” Georgie called out softly his eyes already closed.

”Y-ya?” Bill asked still rubbing Georgie’s back.

”I love you." He said softly causing Bill to smile

"Lu-love you t-too G...Georgie."

 

Georgie sobbed wiggling away from Pennywise. "Billy! Billy!!" he cried out when Pennywise lifted him up by his leg.

"Whats wrong Georgie? Don't you want to float?" He asked giggling loudly "Whos Billy boy?" Pennywise asked teasing poor little Georgie.

"Billys my big brother!" Georgie sobbed out glaring at the clown. "And hes gonna beat you up for messing with me you-you stupid clown!!" Pennywise starred at Georgie his smile gone.

"Well Georgie, I can't wait to see him try." He said before bursting into loud laughter as his teeth became razor sharp. Georgie glared at him struggling to stay conscious.

"Your not going to see him try! Hes gonna do it! Billy is gonna kick your ugly butt!!" Georgie yelled tears falling as he thought of his older brother. 'I'm sorry Billy, I didn't stay safe.'


End file.
